Behind the Door
by Octopugilist
Summary: What did Cassandra see behind the door? Trippy little burble, hints of unrequited Raps/Cass


As the door shut behind her, Cassandra took in her surroundings. The smell of water and green. She stood at the entrance to Lost Lagoon.

'Too good to be true' she thought as she ventured into the cove, she heard splashing and giggling. She stopped as her foot caught something. A discarded violet dress. Oh no.

Rapunzel splashed in the shallows, all grins and giggles. She lit up when she saw Cass and charged over to her, shamelessly nude.

"There you are Cass!" She beamed, taking Cass' withered hand. "Come swim with me! The water is SO lovely!"

"I-I can't," Cass stammered, her face turning red as she turned away.

"You can't swim? Don't worry, I'll teach you," Rapunzel crooned as she pawed at Cass' shirt. "Let's get this armor off so it doesn't get wet!"

"Rapunzel, no! St-stop it! You're... YOU AREN'T REAL!"

Rapunzel froze and dropped her hands from Cass's shirt. Slowly, her expression unreadable, she leaned in and softly, so softly kissed her cheek. Her warm breath tickled her ear as she whispered.

"You're a sharp one. I like that."

Suddenly, Cass was in the palace kitchen, mountains of dirty dishes in front of her. Her shirt was still wet from Rap's hands, her cheek still warm where her lips were.

"Cassandra, what are you doing?" Old Lady Crowley voice interrupted her thoughts. "You can't wash dishes with that hand of yours!"

"What? Don't try to trick me, I know you're not-"

"Hush, we've already established that. I'll wash, you dry." She pulled up a stool and put her hands in the suds. Cass robotically picked up a towel.

"Who are you?" She demanded, with all the force she could muster as she wiped down a plate she was handed. It was the finest china. The Coronation china.

"There are so many names," Crowley mused as she polished a stubborn spot on a salad fork. "But Xhan Tiri will suffice." What is it you want, Cassandra?"

"What?"

"What is it you want out of life? Love, respect, power? Everybody wants something," she crooned as she pulled a sword out of the foam. "I'll dry this one Cass, Lord knows you can't handle swords anymore."

Cass shook her head clear and saw the dimly lit armory. Her father stood at attention, staring straight ahead.

"Try the bastard sword," he demanded, not even looking as she pathetically try to swing it. Her withered hand had no strength, her healthy one no finesse. She'd seen peasants shovel pig shit with more grace. "Try the hand-and-a half, shortsword, the rapier, the claymore, mace, flail, axe, halberd!" He rattled off everything in the armory.

"I can't," she croaked hoarsely. She felt her eyes burn.

"Try the dagger then," he sneered, his features taking on Fitzherbert's. "That's a woman's weapon. Though I can't tell if you wanna put it in Blondie's back or cut her out of her clothes with it!"

She was back with the caravan, they'd stopped for the night. Fitzherbert and Raps cuddled sickeningly by the fire.

"Envy is a green-eyed monster Cass. All the monsters in your life have green eyes, don't they?" Shorty burbled as he sat up from the dirt.

"I'm not jealous of them!" she spat, turning away from them. They were doing a lot more than cuddling now.

"That's not what I said."Shorty slurred, stumbling to sit next to her. Envy is wanting what others have. Jealousy is having something and being afraid to lose it. And you... have nothing to lose."

She was at the Alchemist's shack. Quirin's amber sarcophagus was bright green instead of gold, bathing the room in a sickly glow.

"Come on Cass, tell me one way she hasn't let you down!" Varian tutted from atop his father's tomb. "She breaks your heart every day, she ratted you out to EUGENE, she dragged away from your destiny to follow her own," he counted off his withered, blackened fingers. "She'd rather trust the oh so cool Adira than her best friend, and last but not least!" He leapt down from his perch and stalked towards her.

"She crippled you, burnt you, ruined you forever with evil magic. She stole any hope of being a warrior right from your very fingers." Cassandra sunk to her knees and fought back tears. "From the moment she entered your life she has given you nothing but grief. Nothing but heartbreak."

"Why are you telling me this!?" She snarled at him. "If you expect I'll betray her-"

I EXPECT NOTHING, the voice echoed, shattering the illusion and leaving her in a dark void. Cass blinked and looked at her withered rotted hand with shuddering hatred. BUT KNOW THIS. THE SUNDROP ISNT THE ONLY FORCE THAT CAN ACHIEVE MIRACLES.

Cass caught her breath as her hand burned with a blue light. She flexed her fingers and found they moved with an unfamiliar strength.

JUST SOMETHING TO THINK ABOUT. NOW GO. YOUR FRIENDS ARE EXPECTING YOU CASSANDRA

Her hand found its way to the knob, and she stepped out into the Sunlight


End file.
